Ren's Hoenn Adventure
by Avion570
Summary: Join Ren and his best friend, Miku, on a journey through out the Hoenn region. They will face the dangers for Team Magma, Aqua, and Rocket while periodically meet Ash and co. while also dealing with Ren's older brother, Kai. Now, prepare some snacks while you read this amazing fanfic.
1. Ch1 Starters, Gifts, and Battles

**A/N: Hello loyal readers of fanfiction, it is I, Avion570. I've got a really special treat for all of you readers, it's my new pokemon fanfic, Ren's Pokemon Adventure. It will be following the game and anime story line with a few changes. My character is Ren while he travels with his best friend, Miku, who is going for contests. They will periodically run into Ash and co. while trying to defeat Team Magma, Aqua, and Rocket. So with that, let's get on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! IT BELONGS TO ITSELF!**

* * *

**Littleroot Town**

It was an average Saturday morning in the Hoenn region, the weather was nice, the Taillow were flying around, and the town was peaceful, well almost. There were two eleven year old kids sprinting on a dirt pathway towards Professor Birch's lab in order to receive their first pokemon. The children's names are Ren and Miku.

Ren is a somewhat average height kid with spiked white hair, tan skin, and green eyes. He is currently wearing a blue hooded jacket with a green line down each sleeve, a white t-shirt, black jeans red fingerless gloves, and white tennis shoes. He was sporting a black backpack that was currently hanging off of his left shoulder while he was running with his best friend to the pokemon lab.

Miku is a small girl with voluptuous blond hair that went down to her hips, tannish skin, and light blue eyes. She was currently wearing a white hooded jacket, blue tank top, blue jeans, a bracelet, and red tennis shoes. She has a blue and white computer bag on her right hip with a purple pokeball on the flap. These two soon to be trainers were friends ever since Ren moved all the way from the Sinnoh region to the Hoenn region.

Ren had moved to the Hoenn region with his older brother, Kai, and his parents when he was just a baby. Ren's parents moved them to a different region because of the major criminal activities from Team Galactic were becoming to dangerous so they moved to the Hoenn region so that it would be safer for Ren and Kai. Once they reached the Hoenn region, Ren's parents moved to a town called Littleroot and they got part time jobs as professor Birch's assistants. There, they met Miku's mother and they quickly became friends. After four years of living in the Hoenn region, Kai left to begin his pokemon journey and hasn't even called home until he was marked as a champion three years later after getting beaten twice. So Ren's ultimate goal is to beat his older brother, Kai, and become the Hoenn region champion.

Now we are back with Ren and Miku as they finally reached the pokemon lab. Ren then turned towards Miku and asked,"So do you know which pokemon you want?"

Miku then said,"Yeah, I would like either Torchic or Treecko. You?"

Ren hen said,"Definitely Mudkip."

Miku then gave Ren a funny look and said,"Why would you want Mudkip?"

Ren then put his hands behind his head and said,"It's because I want to get an early start to beating Kai. He chose Torchic for when he started his journey, so I want an advantage over him."

Miku then smiled and said,"You and your sibling rivalry."

Ren then said,"Whatever you say. Anyways, let's go get our first pokemon." Miku just nodded and the duo walked forward. Ren then yelled,"Mom! Dad! Professor Birch! Are you here?" After about five minutes of waiting Ren let out a sigh of disappointment and said,"I guess they're not here."

Miku then said in a disappointed tone,"Aw man, I really wanted a pokemon."

Ren then said while walking out of the front door,"Don't worry, well just wait for them." He then noticed a giant bolt of electricity coming from the forest.

Mika then says,"What the heck is that?"

Ren then looks towards her and says,"I don't know, but let's find out." Ren then runs towards the source of the electricity.

Miku then runs after Ren while saying,"Hey, wait for me."

* * *

**Grass Plain...Route 101**

Ash, May, and Professor Birch can only watch as Pikachu's electricity was being absorbed into Team Rocket's strange battery like machine. Ash then cried,"Pikachu!"

Pikachu was cringing in pain until the machine stopped stealing his electricity."Pika?" Pikachu then realised it was feeling back to normal and shouted,"Pika Pi!"

Ash then said,"Pikachu's alright now!"

May then said,"That's great."

Team Rocket was laughing on the inside of the machine when Jessie said,"Hahahaha! Thanks for powering our machine twerp! Now it's time that you knew what it feels like to be shocked!"

Ash then yelled,"I don't think so. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"PIKACHUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as he fired his electric attack. This is about when Ren and Miku arrive on the scene to see the giant battery looking machine and it being electrocuted.

Ren then said,"What the heck is that?"

Miku then looked over and said,"Looks like a giant battery robot that's about to explode."

Rei then said,"Yeah, we should take cover."

Miku then said,"For once, I agree with you." With that, they hid behind some trees until the initial explosion would end.

Meowth just laughed on the inside and said,"Haha! Don't you remember twerp, this baby absorbs electricity."

James then looks at the monitor and said,"Yeah, but how much?" Meowth and Jessie then looked at the monitor and saw hundreds of error programs opening up and saying overload. The three then began to be electrocuted by their own machine and Pikachu's Thunderbolt and soon, it blew up.

Jessie then said,"Ah, a new start in a new region, what could be better than this?"

Meowth then said,"Actually capturing that twerp's Pikachu."

James then said,"But for now..."

Then all three said,"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Then the little north-star appeared after you could no longer see them.

Ash sighed in relief as Team Rocket was gone and that Pikachu was fine until he fainted. Ren then caught the Pikachu before it hit the ground. "I got you buddy." Ren said as he carried the Pikachu over towards Ash.

Miku then looked over to where Ren was and thought,_"How did he get over there so fast?"_ She then went over towards where Ren was and saw him handing over the Pikachu.

Ash got Pikachu and said,"Thanks."

Ren just nodded and said,"No problem, my name is Ren and the girl that's behind me is Miku. So who are you?" Ren pointed out the girl that was actually already there with the group.

Ash then said,"My name's Ash."

My then waved with a smile on her face and said,"Hello, I'm May."

Professor Birch then said,"Ren? Miku? What are you two doing here?"

Ren then started explaining,"Well, we were waiting at your lab to receive our starter pokemon, but nobody was there."

Miku then finished for Ren,"Then we walked out of your lab to see a giant bolt of electricity up in the sky and Ren here wanted to see what it was. So we came here to see the giant robot and you three and here we are now."

Prof. Birch then scratched the back of his head sheepishly and said,"Sorry about that. One thing led to another."

Ren then said,"Don't worry about it. So who were those guys who had your pokemon Ash?"

Ash then said,"Those guys were Team Rocket. They've been causing me trouble ever since I started my pokemon journey in the Kanto region two years ago. They just don't know when to give up."

Miku then said,"Wow, they must be extremely persistent to be chasing you for that long."

Ash then said," You don't know the half of it."

May then walked up and said,"Well anyways, Prof. Birch, can we please get out first pokemon now?"

Prof. Birch then said,"Yeah, but after we run diagnostics on Ash's Pikachu. The little guy must be extremely worn out after losing so much electricity. We'll take my car."

As they were driving, Ren spoke up,"Hey Prof. Birch, where are my parents? They weren't at the lab so I thought that they were with you."

Prof. Birch then said,"Oh, I gave them the day off. Plus, they have a surprise for both you and Miku when you get home."

Miku then said,"That's awesome. Knowing your parents Ren, they probably got you something from Sinnoh."

Ash and May turned towards Miku and Ren and asked,"What's Sinnoh?"

Ren then said,"Sinnoh is my home region. My family moved from there to avoid all of the major criminal activity. We came all they way to Hoenn to start over again. My parents got a job with the professor and they taught me about the pokemon of this region and my home region. After I finish my journey here in Hoenn, and if I lose in the championship, I want to see what Sinnoh is like."

Ash then said,"Hey, that's a good idea. Maybe we could go there together after we're finished here."

Ren then smiled and said,"I would like that." He then turned to Miku and said,"What about you Miku, what will you do after our journey in Hoenn is over?"

Miku then said,"I think I will also go with you to Sinnoh. I've heard so many stories about it from your parents and I would like to try the contests there."

This peaked May's interests. She then asked,"You're going for contests?" Miku just nodded and May said,"Well, I think I have my first rival."

Miku then said,"Definitely."

Prof. Birch then said,"Were here. Let's get Pikachu scanned."

Ash then said,"Alright."

* * *

**Littleroot town... Prof. Birch's Lab**

While Pikachu was getting scanned, May, Miku, and Ren started to converse between themselves. After about five minutes of waiting, May, Miku, and Ren went into the lab asking,"Is it alright to choose our pokemon now?"

Prof. Birch smiled at the group and said,"Yes it is." He then brought out three pokeballs. He grabbed the pokeballs and released what looked like a green gecko, an orange chicken, and a mud fish "These pokemon are Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip. They are the starters of the Hoenn region and each one is very special. So May you get to choose first."

May began to contemplate which pokemon pokemon would be good for her in her in contests battle while also be a powerful pokemon in case she got into trouble. After three minutes of thinking, May finally said,"I will take Torchic."

Prof. then said,"Good choice. An earlier trainer chose it as his starter and he eventually became the Hoenn league champion."

Ren then stiffened and he said,"You mean my older brother, Kai, don't you."

Prof. Birch then said,"Yeah, by the way, how is he doing?"

Ren then felt sad and said,"We don't know. He never calls."

Prof. Birch then said,"Oh sorry."

Ren then said,"It's fine, can I choose my pokemon now?"

Prof. Birch said,"Go ahead."

Ren then said,"I'll take Mudkip."

Mudkip then jumped up happily and said,"Mud mudkip!"

Prof. Birch then said,"Alright, here is his pokeball."

Ren then received the pokeball and said,"Mudkip, return." A red beam then shot out of the pokeball and absorbed the Mudkip. Ren then pocketed the pokeball and said,"Hey professor, did my pokedex from Sinnoh arrive yet?"

Prof. Birch then said,"Yes it did. Let me go get it along with your pokeballs." He then left to get them.

Ren then said,"Well Miku, at least you got the pokemon you wanted."

Miku just gave Ren a smile and said,"Yeah."

Prof. Birch then came back into the room and said,"Here you go Miku. Here is Treecko's pokeball."

Miku then received Treecko's pokeball and said,"Thank you professor. Treecko return." A red beam then touched Treecko and it was sucked back into it's pokeball.

Prof. Birch then said,"Now. Ren, Miku, May, here are your pokeballs and pokedexes." May has a red pokedex with a silver looking pokeball on the side that you use to operate it while it folds outwards like a notebook. Miku has the same pokedex, but it's white and purple. Ren's pokedex however looked like a Nintendo ds and it was completely colored royal blue and black.

Ren then pointed his pokedex at May's Torchic and it said in a metallic voice,_**"****Torchic, the chick pokemon. On the inside of a Torchic's body burns a powerful flame that burns over 1,800 degrees f. When you give it a hug, it feels as warm as cloths coming out of a dryer. This Torchic is male, has the ability Blaze, and it's moves are: Ember, Peck, Scratch, Growl, and Focus Energy.****"**_

Ren then brought out Mudkip's pokeball and it said,_**"Mudkip, the mud fish pokemon. In order to be kept alert of predators, Mudkip raises the fin on the top of their heads to sense anything coming it's way. It also has the strength to crush medium sized boulders. This Mudkip is male, has the ability Torrent, and it's moves are: Tackle, Growl, Mud-slap, Water Gun, and Ancient Power."**_

Ren then whistled and said,"Wow, my Mudkip has Ancient Power. It must of had some strong parents." He then put the pokeball back on his waist.

Miku then gave Ren her pokeball and said,"Here, scan my Treecko."

Ren then took Miku's pokeball and pressed the scan button. The pokedex then said,_**"Treecko, the wood gecko pokemon. Treecko's feet are covered in suction pads so that it is able to climb trees, walls, and ceilings. This Treecko is female, it's ability is Overgrowth, and it's moves are: Pound, Leer, Absorb, Grass Whistle, and Leech Seed."**_

Miku then said,"Yes! My Treecko is awesome!" She then quickly took back her pokemon and looked over towards Pikachu. She then said,"Ren, scan Ash's Pikachu."

Ren just shrugged his shoulders and pointed his Pokedex at Pikachu. The Pokedex activated again and it said,_**"Pikachu, the electric mouse pokemon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu usually live in large packs to avoid being eaten by predators. When a Pikachu's in danger, it lets out a small amount of electricity out of it's cheeks as a warning. This Pikachu is male, has the ability Static, and it's moves are: Thunderbolt, Agility, Iron Tail, Thunder, and Quick Attack."**_

Ren then said,"That's a nice Pikachu you have there Ash."

Ash then smiled and said,"Thanks Ren."

Ren then said,"Hey, can you wait for Miku and I to come back here? We want to see what my parents got for us and we want to start our journey with some friends."

Ash then nodded and said,"Sure."

May then said,"We won't mind."

Miku then said,"Great, now Ren lets hurry." She then started running towards the door.

Ren then started running towards the door while yelling,"Wait for me." Ash and May just laughed at their new friends situation.

* * *

**Littleroot Town...Ren's house**

After about fifteen minutes of running, Miku and Ren finally made it back to Ren's house. When Ren and Miku walked into the living room, only to nearly have a heart attack when their entire families jumped out at them yelling,"SURPRISE!"

After a few steady breaths, Ren finally spoke up and said,"What the heck! You almost gave us a heart attack."

Ren's mother then scratched the back of her head nervously and said,"Sorry sweetie, but we really wanted to make sure we gave you the best send-off to your pokemon journey."

Miku then said,"Alright then, but next time, please don't try to kill us."

Miku's mother then said,"Ah, you two aren't any fun."

Ren then said,"Well now we got that out of the way, what are our surprises."

Ren's mother then said,"How did you know about that?"

Miku then said,"Prof. Birch."

Miku's mother then sighed and said,"Of course. Anyways, about the surprise, let's see your Pokemon first then you get them."

Ren then said,"Alright, I'll go first." Ren then grabbed Mudkip's pokeball and said,"Time to meet the family."

Ren's Mudkip materialize in front of him and is said,"Mud mudkip!"

Ren's father then said,"Nice choice son. Now let's see Miku's pokemon."

Miku then grabbed Treecko's pokeball and said,"Come on out Treecko!" She tossed the pokeball into the air and her Treecko materialized in front of her. Treecko just looked towards everyone before climbing on Miku's shoulder. Miku then looked towards her Treecko and said,"Don't worry, they won't hurt you." Treecko looked at her trainer in disbelief before slowly climbing down and meeting the rest of the family. Miku just smiled towards her pokemon and then began to converse with her parent's and little sister.

While Ren's parent's were talking about something, Ren looked over his shoulder to see his Mudkip walking towards the backyard. Ren then quickly followed his starter pokemon outside to see an injured Poochyena laying on the ground covered in cuts and bruises. Ren then quickly ran over to the Poochyena and said,"Hey little guy, are you okay?" The Poochyena just opened it's eyes to see Ren staring down at it. The pokemon then started to yelp something and then Ren heard a growl coming from behind the bush. Ren then scooted back quickly to see a Mightyena come out of the bushes growling towards him protecting his young.

Ren quickly pulled out his pokedex and it said,_**"Poochyena, the bite pokemon. Poochyena are Pokemon with persistent natures. They'll chase its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted unless the prey want to battle, then Poochyena runs away. This Poochyena is female, has the ability Quick Feet, and it's moves are: Tackle, Sand-Attack, Howl, Dig, and Poison Fang."**_

Ren then moved his pokedex towards the Mightyena and it said,_**"Mightyena, the bite pokemon, and the evolved form of Poochyena. Mightyena chase down their prey in a pack of around ten. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork or if they're commanded by their trainers, with skill and aggression. This Mightyena is male, has the ability Intimidate, and it's moves are: Mean Look, Crunch, Dig, Shadow Ball, and Poison Fang."**_

Ren then thought,_"Wow my first battle, but it's against a Mightyena. This could get bad quickly. I just hope Mudkip will able to handle it."_ Ren then looked towards his Mudkip and asked,"Hey Mudkip, you ready for your first battle?"

Mudkip looked up to it's trainer and nodded. Ren then said,"Alright, let's go." His Mudkip then got into battling stance as the Mightyena was getting into it's stance as well as it's Intimidate ability was taking effect, however Mudkip wasn't backing down. Ren then said,"Alright Mudkip, hit Mightyena with a Water Gun!" Mudkip then began to fire water towards the older pokemon. The Mightyena quickly jumped over the attack as it was preparing a Crunch. Ren quickly saw this and said,"Mudkip, dodge to the right and then use tackle!" As the Mightyena was about to land, Mudkip moved to the right and the charged forward. Mudkip slammed into the dark type pokemon, but the Mightyena looked like as if nothing had happened. The Mightyena then jumped back from the Mudkip and was gathering darkness in it's mouth. Ren then quickly realized that the Mightyena was going to do and shouted,"Mudkip, when Mightyena launches that Shadow Ball, send a Mud-slap at it then let out your strongest Water Gun!"

Mudkip looked up to his trainer, nodded and said,"Mudkip!" Finally, the Mightyena launched the Shadow Ball towards Mudkip only for it to be countered with Mud-slap and then Mightyena got shot with an extremely powerful Water Gun. It then fell to the ground and began to get back up, however, Ren wasn't going to give the Mightyena that chance.

Ren then said,"I don't think so. Mudkip, use Ancient Power!" Mudkip then began to have a white outline around it's body as it was charging for it's strongest attack. When Mudkip was finally finished charging his Ancient Power, the Mightyena was on its paws panting. The Mightyena then began to make one final act to protect it's pup from danger. The Mightyena then began to charge forward in order to try to get one last Crunch attack on it's opponent, but by the time it was charging forward, Mudkip had already put it's Ancient Power into orb form. Ren then said,"Ready...LAUNCH!" Mudkip then fired it's Ancient Power attack at the Mightyena and then there was a small explosion. After the smoke dissipated, Mightyena wa on the ground with swirls in it's eyes indicating that it's no longer able to battle. Ren then went over towards the injured Poochyena and began to inspect it's wounds. When Ren got to close, he heard a growl from behind him and saw that the Mightyena was getting up, but he was still weak from battle. Ren then put his hand behind him and got his backpack. He then pulled out an Oran berry and gave it to the small Poochyena. The Poochyena looked up towards Ren with curiosity as he said,"Here, it will make you feel better."

The Poochyena then looked towards the Mudkip as it just nodded it's head. The Poochyena then ate the Oran berry slowly at first, but then after a few seconds, it finished the entire thing in less than five seconds. The Poochyena then yipped in delight and began to lick Ren's face. Ren then started giggling and said,"Stop, hahahaha, please stop, hahahaha, it tickles." The Poochyena then looked towards her father and saw that he nodded. The Poochyena then hopped off of Ren and then sat in front of him while wagging her tail. Ren then got up after his laughing fit to see the Poochyena sitting in front of him. He then looked towards the Mightyena to see that he wasn't growling at him anymore. Ren then looked back at the Poochyena and said,"Would you like to come with me on my journey?" The Poochyena just nodded and Ren pulled out an empty pokeball. The Poochyena then tapped the pokeball with it's nose and she was instantly sucked inside. The pokeball just flashed indicating no fight at all inside it also known as a successful capture. Ren then raised his arm with Poochyena's pokeball and said,"Yes, I caught a Poochyena!"

Ren's Mudkip then danced at his master's feet while saying,"Mud Mudkip!"

Ren then smiled and then said,"Come on out Poochyena." Then Poochyena materialize in front of him. The Poochyena looked at her new master curiously as he said,"I want you to say goodbye to your father before we go."

The Poochyena then looked towards her father and started to cry. She then walked up to him and licked him on the cheek. The Mightyena then looked down at his pup and gave her a nudge goodbye. As the Mightyena was about to leave, Ren walked up to the wild pokemon and gave him a Sitrus berry. "Here, so that you can recover." The Mightyena then ate the berry and licked Ren's hand. The Mightyena then turned around and began to run out of Littleroot town. Ren then looked towards the Poochyena and said,"It's time that you met my family." Ren then began to walk into his house with his two pokemon walking closely behind him. When Ren entered his house, he was given hugs and cheers. Ren then finally said while being highly confused,"What's going on?"

Ren's father then said,"Were congratulating you on your first battle victory and your first pokemon capture. Nice job son, I actually thought that you were gonna be a little worried, but you pulled through as if you were battling for years."

Ren's mother then said,"And she's just a really cute one too."

Ren then blushed at his mother's and father's comment while rubbing the back of his head saying,"Thanks mom and dad, but to tell you the truth, I was extremely worried about my Mudkip going against a powerful Mightyena. I'm just glad that he didn't get hurt," Ren then looked down towards Poochyena and said,"and I'm happy that Mightyena was alright with me capturing his pup." Ren then bent down towards Poochyena and began petting her head.

Miku then walked up, saw Ren's new pokemon, pouted, and said,"Aw man, I wanted to catch my first pokemon before you. So not fair."

Ren then said,"Sorry, but it couldn't be helped. I saw her in the yard injured so I tried to give her and Oran berry, but she yelped for help and her father came out of the bushes trying to protect his pup. I had to battle the Mightyena in order to be able to heal his pup. After my battle against Mightyena, I went to heal his pup. Then Poochyena was licking me furiously and then she got off me while wagging her tail. She wanted to be on my team so I captured her and then let her say goodbye to her father. Before the Mightyena left, I gave it a Sitrus berry so that he could recover and then he ran back to the wild. So that's pretty much it."

Miku then turned her back towards Ren and said,"No fair, but when I see a pokemon that I like, I will capture it with Treecko a lot faster than you did with Mudkip."

Ren just smirked and said,"Alright then. How about we decide this with a battle when you get your next pokemon."

Miku turned towards Ren with a smile and said,"Alright, deal."

Ren just smiled and said,"I hope that you know what you just got yourself into."

Miku then smiled and said,"Yeah, an epic win!"

Ren then turned towards Poochyena and said,"Don't worry, you won't lose to her next pokemon, I'll make sure." Poochyena just let out a yip in happiness. Ren then looked looked towards his parents and asked,"So, what are our surprises?"

Ren's mother then said,"Hold on, let me go get them." Ren's mother then turned towards her husband and said,"Honey, can you help me get the gifts?" Ren's father just nodded and then followed her up stairs.

Miku then looked towards Ren and said,"What do you think the surprises will be?"

Ren just shrugged his shoulders and said,"I don't know, but I'm going to guess that it will be totally awesome."

Ren's father then said,"Hey Ren and Miku, get into the living room and close your eyes if you want your surprises." Ren and Miku quickly went into the living room and sat down on the couch waiting for their surprises. Ren's Poochyena then jumped onto his lap as his parents were putting two containers on the coffee table in front of Ren and Miku and then Ren's father place a wooden box in front of Ren and said,"Open your eyes."

When Ren and Miku opened their eyes, what they saw in front of themselves was truly jaw dropping. In front of Ren and Miku were two glass containing two pokemon eggs. Ren's pokemon egg was light blue with a gray vertical line going along the side of the egg while Miku's egg was a mixture of tan, red, and orange. Then Ren saw that there was a wooden box in front of him and said,"No way!" He then opened the box and saw a light blue stone inside. Ren then looked up towards his parents is disbelief and said,"No way! You're giving me a Dawn Stone!?"

Ren's father then said,"Yeah, we all know how much you love the pokemon Gallade so we are giving you this Dawn Stone as a motivator and as an extra present for capturing your first pokemon."

Ren then said happily,"Thanks mom and dad!"

Miku then pouted while crossing her arms and said,"No fair, you get all the good stuff." Ren then patted his Poochyena again as he put the pokemon egg and the Dawn Stone into his backpack.

Ren then looked towards her and said,"Hey come on, don't act like that. You'll get an awesome pokemon soon. So please stop pouting."

Miku then looked towards Ren and sighed in defeat. She then said,"Fine, but I will defeat you when we battle against each other."

Ren then laughed and said,"Don't count on it." He then looked towards the clock and said,"Hey, we have to go now. Thanks for the gifts mom and dad. Miku thanks you too, but she's to stubborn to say it."

Miku then looked towards Ren and said,"Hey! What is that suppose to mean!?"

Ren then said,"It mean's what it means." Ren then turned towards his parent's and said,"See you later mom and dad." Ren then pulled out two pokeballs and said,"Mudkip, Poochyena return." Two red beams of light then shot out of the pokeballs and sucked the pokemon back inside. Ren then sprinted towards the door and ran towards the lab.

Miku then quickly said,"Ren, wait for me!" She pulled out Treecko's pokeball and said,"Treecko return!" The red beam of light then sucked Treecko back in the pokeball and then grabbed her pokemon egg then sprinted out of Ren's house to catch up to Ren. When she finally caught up to Ren, she was panting heavily and said,"You suck, Ren. Please don't do that anymore."

Ren then just calmly walked towards Prof. Birch's lab and said,"Sorry, but I really wanted to start my journey as fast as possible and that was a little bit of revenge from earlier today."

Miku then said,"Alright. Then let's go get Ash and May and head off." Miku then remembered that she was holding her pokemon egg and then she put it inside her backpack.

* * *

**Littleroot town... Prof. Birch's Lab**

After ten more minutes of walking with nothing eventful happening, they make it back to Prof. Birch's lab to see May staring at her Torchic and fried bike. Ren walked up and whistled saying,"What happened to your bike?"

May the looked up to see Ren and Miku and said,"Well, Pikachu happened."

Ren and Miku then went,"Oh."

May then said,"Yeah, and Ash has been at Pikachu's bedside since they finished scanning him. So it will probably be awhile before we head out on our journey."

Miku then said,"Alright then."

May then looked up towards Ren and said,"Hey Ren?"

Ren then looked towards her and said,"Yeah?"

May then looked towards his waist and said,"Why do you have two pokeballs on your belt?"

Ren then said,"Oh. When Miku and I were getting our gifts from my parents, I caught my first wild pokemon."

May then said,"Cool! Can I see it please?"

Ren then smiled and said,"Alright, come on out Poochyena!" Ren then tossed the pokeball into the air and Poochyena materialized in front of him. Poochyena let out a yip and began wagging her tail.

May got out her pokedex and it said what Ren's pokedex said earlier. **(A/N: I don't like to repeat myself.)**

May then looked towards Ren and said,"Your Poochyena is so cute!"

Ren then said,"Why does everyone keep saying that!?"

Miku then said,"Because it's true."

May then said,"Hey Ren, can I please battle your Poochyena? I want to see how powerful my Torchic is."

Ren then smiled and said,"Alright." He then turned towards Miku and said,"Hey Miku, can you be our referee?"

Miku then smiled and said,"Yeah."

Ren then said,"You ready for your first battle Poochyena?" Poochyena let out a yip and got into battle stance.

Miku then said,"The battle between Ren and the challenger May will now begin. Each trainer will only use one pokemon. Now let's go!"

May then started the battle with,"Alright Torchic, use.. uh.. what was that attack again? Oh right! Torchic, use Ember." The Torchic then breathed deeply before letting out a small cloud of flames towards Poochyena.

Ren calmly said,"Use Sand-attack." Poochyena then turned around and flung sand at the incoming flame. The fire was quickly extinguished and then Ren said his next command,"Use Howl." The Poochyena then howled towards the sun as it's attack power was increased.

May was starting to panic and she quickly said,"Torchic, use... what was that other move? Right! Use Peck." The Torchic was running straight for Poochyena hoping to end this in one blow, but Ren wasn't going to have any of that.

Ren then said,"Poochyena, wait until the last moment then jump over Torchic and use Poison Fang." Poochyena just waited for the Torchic then jumped over it when it was less than five inches away from her. Poochyena's fangs then started to glow purple and then she started running towards May's Torchic.

May then said,"Torchic, use Ember." Torchic waited for Poochyena to get close enough and launched the fire-type attack at Poochyena. Poochyena took the attack face first and then burst through it and then bit Torchic with the Poison Fang attack. Poochyena then jumped back and waited for her master's next command.

Ren then said,"Quickly, use Sand-attack." The Poochyena then quickly shot sand towards the Torchic and obscured it's vision. "Now finish it off with Tackle!" Poochyena then ran forwards and tackled May's Torchic to the ground. When the sand finally dissipated, everyone saw that Torchic had swirls on it's eyes and Poochyena was standing over her victoriously.

Miku then raised her right hand and said,"May's Torchic is unable to battle, which means that Ren's Poochyena is the winner!"

Ren then raised his fist in the air and said,"Yes! Way to Poochyena! You won your first battle!" Poochyena just let out a yip in happiness then began to charge towards Ren. Poochyena then jumped onto Ren and knocked him down. Poochyena then began to lick his face again. Ren then started to laugh again as his Poochyena kept licking his face. Ren then pulled out Poochyena's pokeball and said,"Poochyena return." Poochyena then got sucked inside the pokeball and began to rest.

May then picked up her Torchic, cradling him in her arms and she asked,"Are you alright Torchic?"

Her Torchic looked up, nodded, and said,"Tor Torchic." May then smiled at her pokemon.

Ren then came over towards May, gave her an Oran berry, and said,"Give that to him and he'll make a full recovery."

May then looked up towards Ren and said,"Thank you Ren."

Ren just smiled and said,"No problem and please take care of your Torchic."

May just smiled and said,"Right." She then gave the Oran berry to her Torchic and he was instantly healed. May then grabbed Torchic's pokeball and said,"Torchic return." After Torchic was sucked back inside his pokeball, May turned towards Ren and Miku and said,"Let's see if Ash is actually awake and then we can go."

Miku then said,"Yeah, we really should get started on our journey soon."

Ren then got a devious smile and said,"So, if he's still asleep, can I use Mudkip's Water Gun on him?"

Miku then said,"That would be really funny."

Everyone then turned towards the door to see Ash coming out with Pikachu on his shoulder and he said,"What was that about waking me up?"

Ren then smiled sheepishly and said,"Oh nothing."

Ash then said,"Well, let's get started on our journey now."

Ren then raised his arm in the air and said,"Yes! Finally!"

Miku had her hands on her hips and said,"It's about time!"

Ash then ran back into the room, got on his jacket, hat, backpack, and gloves and then said,"Now I'm ready."

Ren then pointed towards Route 101 and said,"Alright, let's go." And with that Ren, Miku, May and Ash began their pokemon journeys through the Hoenn Region.

* * *

**A/N: Well guys, this is the beginning of my first pokemon fanfic. I hope that all of you will like it and follow this story. I'm going to tell you guys two things about this fanfic. 1. Don't expect me to update often because I'm writing another big story that also requires my attention and 2. I already chose the pokemon that Ren and Miku will capture so don't start complaining if don't like the pokemon that they will get. One last thing, please R&R and enjoy this fanfic. **

**UPDATE: In this fanfic, Ash is twelve years old. Each fanfiction will sum up to a one year journey so when Ren and Miku start their next journey, they will be twelve and Ash will be thirteen. So enjoy.**


	2. Ch2 The Arrival of Team Magma

**A/N: Welcome back loyal readers, it is I, Avion570. Here is the second installment of Ren's Hoenn Adventure! Three 'special' events will happen in this chapter. I will not tell you what they are, you just have to actually read what's going to happen. So, with that out of the way, let's get this show on the road.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO SAY THIS!**

_**Pokedex E**_**_ntries_**

**Authors Notes, Locations, and Titles**

Regular Speech

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Dirt Road... Route 101**

It is now midday for our heroes as they walk along the road leading towards their first destination of their pokemon journeys, the Petalburg gym. Ash and Ren are happily walking at a fast pace with Ash's Pikachu riding along side his trainer on his favorite perch while May and Miku are slung over trudging while trying to catch up towards the boys. After about five more minutes of walking, Miku finally spoke up for both her and May and said,"Hey guys, can you please slow down? We've been walking for hours."

May then said,"Yeah, and this is exhausting."

Ren then looked at Ash and said,"Should we?"

Ash shrugged and said,"Why not, and I need to think of a strategy to beat the gym leader."

Ren nodded, turned towards the girls, and said,"Alright, we'll take a short rest then we will continue until we get to a pokemon center."

As soon as Ren finished his sentence, both May and Miku just collapsed straight to their rears and sighed in relief. Ren just looked towards Ash hoping to look for an answer, but he just shrugged his shoulders and said,"They're probably not used to traveling long distances."

Ren just shrugged his shoulder and then grabbed his pokeballs. Ren then said,"If we're going to rest, I better feed my pokemon." Ren then threw his pokeballs into the air and said,"Go Mudkip and Poochyena!" Said pokemon then materialized in front of their trainer and looked up at him happily. Ren then got out two bowls for his pokemon and a bag of pokemon food. Ren then poured the food into the bowls and let his pokemon eat as he went over towards the girls and sat down in front of them. He then said,"Hey May, let me see how your Torchic is doing."

May said,"Alright Ren." She then grabbed the pokeball and released the pokemon inside. Torchic just materialized in front of everyone.

Ren then looked at the Torchic for a few seconds and said,"You gave him the Oran berry right?"

May then said,"O-of course I did!"

Ren then smiled and said,"Just checking. Your Torchic is pretty much healthy."

May then sighed in relief and said,"Don't joke like that. It's mean."

Ren then said with a smile,"Sorry."

While Ren and May were talking, Ash looked towards Miku and asked,"Hey Miku."

Miku looked towards Ash and said,"Yes Ash, what is it?"

Ash then looked towards Poochyena and asked,"When did Ren capture that Poochyena?"

Miku then said,"Oh, you weren't there when Ren told May how he caught it. Well..." She then went to explain how Ren caught his Poochyena. During that time, May had returned her Torchic to it's pokeball.

Ash then said,"Wow, that's amazing, and that was his first battle too?"

Miku then said,"Yeah, I was surprised that he was able to beat a Mightyena with his Mudkip without getting hit once and capture the Poochyena just for beating the Mightyena. He sure is extraordinary."

Ash then looked towards Ren and said,"He sure sounds like it." Suddenly, Ash heard a rustling in the bushes and said,"Everyone be quiet and prepared." Everyone shut up as some rustling was heard.

After a couple seconds of bush rustling,** (A/N: No pun intended.)**, a small pokemon fell out of the bushes. It was a small blue pokemon that had two round ears, two white dots under it's eyes, a zigzag tail, and a giant ball at the end of it's tail. Miku got her pokedex out and it said,_**"Azurill, the polka dot pokemon. Azurill's tail has all the nutrients it needs in order to grow while safely using it as a mode of transportation and a toy. This Azurill is female, has the ability Huge Power, and it's moves are: Icy Wind, Charm, Tail whip, Bubble, and Slam."**_

Miku then said,"It's so cute! I'm gonna capture it!"

May then said,"No, I'm gonna capture it first." May then chucked an empty pokeball at the Azurill before anyone got any say in the matter. The pokeball then hit the Azurill and it got sucked inside the pokeball as it began shaking while May was performing a happy dance that everyone sweat-dropped at. After a few shakes, the pokeball opened and the Azurill rematerialized in front of everyone. May then said,"Hey, no fair! I captured her, she should be mine."

Miku then said,"Uh, May, you have to weaken it first." She then grabbed a pokeball from her waist and said,"Let's go Treecko!" Miku threw her pokeball into the air and Treecko materialized in front of her. Miku then looked towards the Azurill and said,"Treecko, use Pound!" Treecko then began to charge forward as Azurill hopped onto it's tail. Treecko then leaped into the air and brought her tail down onto the Azurill.

"Azuuuuu!" The Azurill cried out in pain as it skidded back a few feet and then began to charge forward. Miku then said,"Look out Treecko!" But the warning came too late as Azurill was only inches from Treecko. Azurill used a brutal Slam attack, but somehow, Treecko managed to block the wild Azurill's attack with her tail. Treecko then jumped back towards her trainer and waited for the next command.

Miku then pointed at the Azurill and said,"Treecko, use Leech Seed!" Treecko opened her mouth slightly to show that there was a seed inside and then she spit it at the Azurill. Azurill brought up her tail as a defense mechanism, but it just made the Leech Seed more effective. As soon as the seed made contact with Azurill's tail, the seed let out some strong roots that began to wrap around the helpless pokemon and began sucking away it's energy. Azurill's mouth then began to glow a light blue as it was charging an Icy Wind attack. Before the attack left from Azurill's mouth, Miku said,"Treecko, use Grass Whistle!" Treecko then took the stick that usually hangs from it's mouth out and began to play it like a flute. Treecko then played an angelic tune as Azurill let out it's Icy Wind attack. Treecko kept playing it's tune as the Icy Wind attack hit full force. Treecko then finished the tune to see that Azurill was asleep on the ground before falling to it's knee and began panting heavily. Miku then pulled out an empty pokeball and threw it while saying,"Let's go pokeball!" The pokeball then flew threw the air until it hit the Azurill. Azurill then got sucked inside the pokeball, it fell to the ground, and began to shake.

Once...

Twice...

Three Times...

And then then pokeball stopped shaking and flashed indicating a successful capture. Miku then yelled out in happiness and said,"Yes! I caught an Azurill!" She then ran over to the pokeball and began to cuddle it.

Ren then said,"Nice catch Miku."

Ash then said,"Yeah, nice job." May had her back turned towards Miku and didn't say anything.

Ren then said,"Why not introduce Azurill to the rest of our pokemon now?"

Miku then turned towards Ren and said,"Yeah, but don't think that this will get you out of our battle."

Ren then said,"I never said that I didn't want to battle. It will be to interesting not to."

Miku then smiled and said,"Sweet." She then tossed the pokeball into the air and said,"Come on out Azurill!"

Azurill then materialized in front of Miku and said,"Azu?"

Miku then bent down towards Azurill, began petting her, and said with a smile,"Welcome to my team Azurill. I'll take good care of you." Azurill then smiled right back at her new group then became silent as there was some rustling in the bushes. Out of the bushes came out two pokemon. One of the pokemon looked like a ball with small ears, stubby arms, a zigzag tail, and a medium sized sphere at the end of it's tail. The other pokemon looked like a blue rabbit that could stand on two legs, the lower half of it's body is white, has slightly longer arms, and a zigzag tail that has a tiny sphere at the end of it.

Ash pulled his pokedex, pointed to one of the pokemon, and it said,_**"Marill, the aqua mouse pokemon, and the evolved form of Azurill. Marill use their tails as floats so that they are able to dive underwater so that they can eat the underwater plants that grow on river bottoms. This Marill is male, has the ability Thick Fat, and it's moves are: Icy Wind, Tackle, Defense Curl, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Rollout, and Bubblebeam."**_ Ash then pointed his pokedex at the other pokemon and it said,_**"Azumarill, the aqua rabbit pokemon and the evolved form of Marill. Azumarill live in lakes and rivers while using their skin to confuse their prey and predators. This Azumarill is female, has the ability Huge Power, and it's moves are: Icy Wind, Tackle, Water Gun, Defense Curl, Rollout, Bubblebeam, Tail Whip, and Aqua Ring."**_

Ren said,"They must of been attracted by the smell of the pokemon food."

Miku then looked towards Azurill and asked,"Are those two your family?"

Azurill looked up towards her trainer and said,"Azurill!"

Miku then said,"Then you should say goodbye to them before we head off." Azurill just nodded then bounced off towards her family. Everyone then saw the three pokemon conversing with one another as Mudkip and Poochyena finished their food. After a few minutes, everyone saw that both Marill and Azumarill were crying. They hugged the youngest member of their family and began saying goodbye. The Marill and Azumarill then finally stopped hugging each other and they ran into the bushes. Azurill then bounced over towards Miku while crying. Miku then said,"Don't worry Azurill, we'll see them again soon. I promise." Azurill then looked up towards her trainer and nodded. Miku then pulled out Treecko's and Azurill's pokeballs and said,"Treecko, Azurill Return!" She looked towards everyone and said,"Let's go."

Ash then raised his left arm in the air and said,"Yes! Off we go."

Ren then said,"Alright, but let me clean up first." Ren then picked up the food bowls and then put them into his backpack. He then grabbed the two pokeballs on his waist and said,"Poochyena, Mudkip return." Two red beams of light shot out of the pokeballs and sucked up the two pokemon. Ren then put the pokeballs back on his waist and said,"Alright now. How long until we get to the first town?"

May then said,"Well, Oldale Town is pretty close."

Ash then said,"Then let's go." Our group then began walking on the dirt road again heading to Oldale town.

* * *

**Thirty Miles Outside of Oldale Town**

Near the outskirts of Oldale town, were three helicopters flying at an incredibly fast pace. A woman around the age of twenty in a red uniform that resembled a poncho that has a hood, horns protruding from the hood, and a symbol that resembled a mountain on the chest is talking into a small headset that also serves as a visor saying,"We are approaching the target as we speak sir."

On the other end of the line, it sounded like an older man around the age of thirty-seven said,"Good, do you have the necessary equipment for the procedure?"

The shady woman then said,"Yes sir."

The older man then said,"How long until you reach your destination?"

The woman then said,"We will arrive around sunset."

The middle-aged man then said,"Good, make sure that nothing goes wrong."

The woman then said,"No need to worry sir, the mission will go as planned." The woman then turned off the headset. The woman then looked towards the briefcase that was next to her and thought,_"There is no way we will fail this mission."_ Little did she know, Team Magma's plan will inevitably fail.

* * *

**Just Outside of Oldale Town...Route 101**

It has been twenty minutes since we've check on our heroes as they're still walking towards Oldale town.

Miku looked towards Ash and said,"Hey Ash, how come you don't keep Pikachu inside his pokeball?" Everyone then looked towards Ash waiting for the answer.

Ash then looked towards everyone else and said,"Oh, Pikachu hates it inside of there and he likes riding on my shoulder." Everyone else just nodded.

After a couple of minutes, Ren then looked towards May and said,"Hey May, how long until we get there?"

May then said,"We'll probably be there in a couple of minutes."

Miku then looked passed Ren and said while pointing,"Hey guys, look over there." Everyone then looked towards Miku was pointing towards and saw that there was giant ruins.

Ren then said,"What am I suppose to be looking at? A bunch of old rocks?"

Everyone then heard an angry voice behind them that said,"They're not just a bunch of rocks!" Everyone then turned around to see a man who has spiky brown hair who was wearing a yellow jumpsuit, a black belt, and a blue undershirt. He has tan skin, green eyes, and is 5'6". The man then walked up towards Ren and said,"How can you say that they're just rocks!?"

Ren shrugged his shoulders and said,"Sorry, but I call them as I see them."

The strange man then said,"Well maybe next time you should learn what it is before you say what it is."

Ren then put up his hands in defense saying,"Alright, whatever." Ren smirked as he said," By the way, what is your name good-sir?"

The man then looked like he was about to blow a gasket before he calmed down and said,"My name is Umezu. I'm an archaeologist whose currently researching the ruins here to learn about prehistoric Pokemon. They say that these ruins are actually a gateway to the ancient past of the pokemon world. However, you need four keys to open the doors which have been said to lost through time, and if I may ask, who are all of you."

Ren then said,"Okay, I take back my comment about them being just rocks. Anyways, my name is Ren and these are my friends, Miku, May, and Ash."

Ash then said,"Why not just blast down the door?"

Umezu then looked towards Ash with a horrified look and said,"No, I can't do that! The structure is to weak for any activity of that level. Then all of my research would be for nothing."

Miku then said,"Well, that stinks."

May then said,"Yeah, I actually wonder what prehistoric pokemon look like."

Ash then felt a chill go down his spine as the memory of the last time he saw prehistoric pokemon. He was scared to be almost eaten by an Aerodactyl, but was relieved that his Charmeleon evolved into a Charizard and save him. He then looked towards Umezu and said,"Well it was great to meet you Umezu, but we need to head to Oldale town so that I can register for the Hoenn league."

Umezu then said,"Oh, then let me show you the way. I was actually heading to Oldale anyways."

Miku then said,"Great, I'm really tired after that walk from Prof. Birch's lab."

May then said,"Alright, let's go." The group then resumed walking towards Oldale town. After ten minutes of walking, The group finally made it to the Oldale town pokemon center.

* * *

**Oldale Town...Pokemon Center**

Miku then said,"Finally!" She then turned around while pointing her finger at Ren and said,"Now Ren, it's time for our pokemon battle."

Ren then said,"Yeah, let's go." Ren then turned towards Ash and said,"Hey Ash, do you know where we could have our pokemon battle?"

Ash then said,"Yeah, there are usually battle areas in the back of the pokemon center."

Miku then said,"Sweet, let's go. Do you guys want to watch?"

Ash then said,"Yeah, I want to see how you and Ren battle."

May then said,"Sure, I've got nothing to do anyways."

Umezu then said,"No thanks, I need to catch up on my research. Goodbye." Umezu then went inside of the pokemon center to do his research while everyone else followed Ash to the battle areas. When they got to the battle areas, Ren and Miku quickly went over to the trainer sides of the arena and took out their pokemon's pokeball while Ash and May took a seat on the benches to watch..

Ren then called over to Miku and said,"You ready?"

Miku then yelled back and said,"Yeah!" She then threw her pokeball into the air and said,"Let's go Azurill!" The pokeball then opened and her Azurill materialized onto the battlefield slightly confused. Azurill then turned towards her trainer with a curious look and then Miku said,"You ready for your first battle Azurill!?" Azurill just nodded and then turned to face her opponent.

Ren then threw his pokeball into the air and said,"Let's go Poochyena!" The pokeball then opened and then Poochyena materialized onto the battlefield in battle ready stance, but when she saw Miku's Azurill on the battlefield, she turned back towards her trainer. When Ren saw Poochyena's confusion, he said,"Poochyena, we are having a practice battle against each other to test our strengths. You ready to battle?" Poochyena let out a 'yip' of understanding and then got back into battle ready stance. Ren then said,"Let's go! Poochyena, use Howl." Poochyena then sat down as she howled at the afternoon sun.

Miku then said,"Azurill, use Bubble!" Azurill then began blowing miniature bubbles from her mouth that were quickly heading towards Poochyena.

Ren then said,"Poochyena, use Sand-Attack then Tackle." Poochyena then turned around and begun flinging sand towards the incoming bubbles. After the sand popped all of the bubbles, Poochyena began rushing towards Azurill getting ready to tackle it.

Miku then said,"Azurill, use Icy Wind on the ground!"

Ren was surprised by the command and tried to call back Poochyena, but it was to late. Miku's Azurill launched the Icy Wind at the ground and Poochyena lost her footing and began sliding across the ice. Poochyena kept sliding until she stopped at Azurill's feet. Miku then said,"Azurill, use Body Slam!" Azurill then began bouncing on her tail to gain momentum getting ready for a Body Slam.

Ren then regained his composure and said,"Poochyena, use Dig quickly!" Poochyena then began to get up, but she wasn't able to use Dig in time as Azurill slammed into Poochyena harshly and sent her back across the ice. Ren then got and idea and said,"Poochyena, use the ice to redirect yourself towards Azurill and use Poison Fang!" Poochyena then began to glide across the ice as her fangs began to glow purple.

Miku saw what was coming and said,"Azurill, don't let Poochyena get near you. Use Bubble!" Azurill then said,"Azurill!" and began launching a barrage of bubbles towards Poochyena. Poochyena then used the ice to dodge to the bubbles as she was quickly heading towards Azurill.

When Poochyena was about to get hit by the bubbles Ren ordered,"Poochyena, jump!" Poochyena followed her master's orders and jumped over the barrage of bubbles and then leapt at Azurill. Poochyena then bit Azurill hard with her Poison Fang and it left Azurill poisoned.

Miku then commanded,"Azurill use Icy Wind." Azurill then tried to use Icy Wind, but the effects of being poisoned was taking it's toll on Azurill so she couldn't continue with the attack and this is what Ren hoped for.

He then looked towards Poochyena and said,"Poochyena use Tackle!" Poochyena then let go of Azurill, leapt back, and then began to charge forward. She tackled Azurill to the ground and then waited for Azurill to try to get up. Azurill was laying on the ground with swirls in it's eyes indicating that she was no longer able to battle.

"AZURILL!" Miku screamed as she ran to check on her pokemon. When she got there, Miku picked up Azurill and started to hold her like a baby.

Azurill looked up towards her trainer and said,"A...azu."

Miku then looked down at her pokemon and said,"You did great Azurill, especially for your first battle." Azurill just nodded at her trainer before falling into unconsciousness. Miku then turned towards Ren and said,"Hey Ren, thanks for battling me."

Ren then said,"No problem, if you want to keep going, we can use Treecko and Mudkip."

Miku then said,"No thanks, I want to heal Azurill and Treecko after those battles. Plus, I think that you would win regardless."

Ren then said,"Alright then, lets give our pokemon to Nurse Joy and then go have a look around the town."

Ash then said,"That would be a good idea."

May then looked towards Ash and asked,"Hey Ash, can you show me around a pokemon center? I don't really know much about it."

Ash looked towards May and said,"Sure, I don't mind." He then looked towards Ren and Miku and said,"What about you guys, do you need help looking around?"

Miku then said,"Yeah, we would like any help we can get."

Ren then smiled sheepishly and said,"Yeah, I actually do need help."

Ash then said,"Well then let's go into the pokemon center, but you guys should give Nurse Joy your pokemon first so that she could check on them."

Ren then said,"Yeah, that would probably be the best." He then got out Poochyena's pokeball and said,"Poochyena return." After Poochyena got sucked up into the pokeball, Ren looked at the pokeball for a few seconds and then he put it back on his waist. Miku just decided to just carry Azurill inside.

When they got to the counter, Nurse Joy said,"Welcome to the pokemon center. Can I help you with anything?"

Ren then walked up to the counter and said,"Yes ma'am, can you help out mine and my friend's pokemon please?"

Nurse Joy then said,"Yes I can." Then out of nowhere, a big, round, pink pokemon appeared from behind the counter with a cart for pokemon and pokeballs.

Ren took out his pokedex, pointed the device at the new pokemon, and it said,_**"Chansey, the egg pokemon, and the evolved form of Happiny. Chansey are kindly Pokémon that lay highly nutritious eggs and shares them with injured Pokémon or people unless they have evil within their hearts. This Chansey is female, has the ability Natural Cure, and it's moves are: Pound, Growl, Tail Whip, Refresh, Softboiled, and Double Slap."**_

May then looked towards Chansey in awe and said,"She sounds like a nice pokemon."

Ash then said,"They are. Now," He then looked towards Nurse Joy and said with being full of energy,"I would like to register for the Hoenn league please."

Ren then quickly said,"Same here!"

Nurse Joy smiled at the two energetic boys and said,"Alright then, please hand me your pokedexes." Ren and Ash then got out their pokedexes and handed them to Nurse Joy. When Nurse Joy got them, she looked towards Ren's pokedex in confusion and asked,"Wait, isn't this pokedex from the Sinnoh region?"

Ren then looked back towards Nurse Joy and said,"Yes it is. I'm originally from the Sinnoh region, but my parents decided that we would move all the way to the Hoenn region to avoid all of the recent crimes that are being committed by Team Galactic. That's basically a part of my life story and I don't really feel like telling the rest of it right now."

Nurse Joy then said,"Alright then, however it's going to take some time for me to enter your information into the database so that you can be entered into the Hoenn league so please enjoy yourselves as you wait."

Ren then said,"Thanks Nurse Joy, now Ash can show us around the pokemon center for a while."

Ash then remembered what he said earlier and he responded with,"Yeah, anyways let's go." After everyone put their pokemon onto the cart, Ash then led the group throughout the pokemon center, gave them some basic info, showed them where the bedrooms usually are, and the cafeteria that's fully stocked, and it's all free if people are pokemon trainers. Ash then looked back at the group and said,"Well, was any of that helpful?"

Miku then yelled,"Are you kidding me! That helped us a whole freaking lot!"

May then said,"Yeah Ash, thanks for giving us a tour of the pokemon center."

Ash smiled sheepishly at his friends and said,"No problem, I like to help out where I can."

Ren was about to say something until the Chansey from earlier came out of nowhere again and said,"Chansey!"

Ren pointed a finger at himself and said,"Me?" The Chansey nodded and began to walk away. Everyone began to follow it and after about five minutes of following the Chansey, the group was back at the front counter of the pokemon center. When Ren walked up to the counter he asked,"Did you need me for something?"

Nurse Joy then said,"Yes, I did. I finally got you entered into the Hoenn league and all of your pokemon have been fully restored." The Chansey then brought out the cart with everyone's pokemon and Ren's and Ash's pokedexes. Nurse Joy then said,"I hope that all of you are successful on your journeys."

Ren then grabbed his pokedex along with Mudkip's and Poochyena's pokeballs and said,"Thank you very much Nurse Joy."

Miku then said,"Yay! Thank you Nurse Joy, my pokemon are all better."

May then said,"Thanks Nurse Joy."

Miku then said,"Hey Ren, can you help me with perfecting contest moves please?"

Ren then said with an apologetic look and said,"Sorry Miku, I'm not into contest stuff. Have May help you while you help her."

Miku then said,"Aww, you're no fun." She then turned towards May and said,"So can you help me with my contest moves?"

May pondered the thought for a moment and said,"Alright, plus it will help me learn a little of what contest are about."

Miku then did an amazing pose with a wink and said,"Alright, let's get to training!" She then grabbed May's arm and ran out towards the battlefields.

Ash then looked towards Ren and said,"What are you gonna do?"

Ren stifled a laugh at Miku's performance and then he said,"I'm gonna take a nap and then possibly train my pokemon a bit."

Ash then said,"Alright, I'm gonna go train Pikachu." He then looked to his partner and said,"You ready to start training again buddy?"

Pikachu nodded and said,"Pika pika!" And with that Ash ran outside to train.

Ren chuckled at his new friend's antics and then went up to his room that the group rented for the night and layed down on one of the bottom bunk beds. He began contemplating on what his journey will be like from here on as he strives towards his goal to beat the Hoenn league champion, his brother. Ren then looked towards his backpack and began taking his egg out of it. Ren took it out of the incubator and began to look it over until it was night. Ren wondered what pokemon will eventually come out of this egg and if it would be one from his home region of Sinnoh. Ren then put the pokemon egg back in it's incubator and then back in his backpack as he began to fall asleep... until he saw that the power went out. Ren then got up, put all of his things back on, and, being as curious as a Meowth, ran down towards the lobby of the pokemon center. When Ren got into the lobby, he heard glass breaking and saw ten men and women in strange red uniforms getting everyone in a small group like hostages. Ren saw this and immediately ran into a broom closet to avoid being seen.

When Ren was in the closet, **(A/N:Again, no pun intended.)**, he heard one of the grunts saying,"Alright everyone, calm down and nobody will get hurt. You will all follow our demands or we will harm you severely! Now..." He then pulled out a pokeball and then threw it up into the air. A horned, black, demonic dog-like pokemon wearing golden armour materialized in front of the grunt as he said,"where can we find the man known as Umezu."

Ash then stood up towards the grunt and said,"Like we would tell you! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu then leapt off of Ash's shoulder and said,"PiiiiiiiikkkkkaaaaaCCCHHHUUU UUUUUU!" Then Pikachu launched the powerful electric type attack towards the demonic armored dog as it fired a Flamethrower attack. Both attacks collided and then caused a miniature explosion sending both pokemon back a few inches.

Ash then said,"Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu then ran towards the opponent's pokemon as it was charging another Flamethrower. Pikachu then jumped into the air as the demonic pokemon fired it's Flamethrower at the ground. Pikachu's tail glowed a bright silver as he brought it down straight on the demonic pokemon's armored head. The grunt winced at the sound made from contact as his pokemon fell to the ground in pain. He then recalled his pokemon and said,"I need six of you to go search for the archaeologist while the rest of us handle this brat." The others and then began to run off into different hallways. Ren had to be extremely quiet as three of the grunts passed where he was hiding. The grunt then looked towards Ash with a smile and said,"So, are you going to give up like a nice boy or are you going to fight like a bad boy."

Ash then said,"It doesn't matter which one I choose as long as I beat you."

Miku then rose off of the floor and said,"Yeah, as long as we beat you, what does it matter." She then grabbed the pokeballs from her waist and said,"Lets go Azurill and Treecko!" Miku's pokemon just materialized in front of Miku with a determined look on their faces waiting for her trainer's command.

May then rose off the floor and said,"Yeah, we're gonna beat you." She then grabbed her pokeball and said,"Let's go Torchic!" May's Torchic then materialized in front of her with a surprised smirk as he was waiting for his trainer's command.

The grunt just smirked and said,"So be it." He and the other three grunts pulled out two pokeballs each and threw them into the air, and out came three more armour-clad demonic dogs and three armour-clad Mightyena. Ren got fed up with not knowing what the demonic dog pokemon was so he pulled out his pokedex and turned down the volume so that he wouldn't be heard.

He pointed it at one of the demonic dogs and it said,_**"Houndoom, the dark pokemon, and the evolved form of Houndour. Long ago, whenever a Houndoom howled, people and pokemon fled the area fearing that the howls were to be the calls of the grim reaper himself. This Houndoom is male, had the ability Early Bird, and it's moves are: Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Slash, Thunder Fang, Crunch, and Faint Attack."**_

Ren then thought,"I'm gonna have to be careful when I battle one of those." He then saw that all of the remaining grunts fighting Ash's Pikachu, Miku's Azurill and Treecko, and May's Torchic in an epic display of power, grace, and speed. He took this chance to follow the grunts that went down the hall.

* * *

**With Miku**

While Ren was running through the halls of the pokemon center, Miku, Ash, and May were currently battling five strong grunts and their pokemon. Miku was battling against a Houndoom and Mightyena, both covered in armour, and was beginning to lose ground. Ash was fighting two armour-clad Houndoom with Pikachu and they were fighting valiantly while trying avoid being burnt by Flamethrowers. May was barely holding out with Torchic as she was battling two armored Mightyena. The group of grunts were surprised to see that three newbies, **(A/N: I know Ash isn't a newbie, but it's what the grunts think he is.)**, were actually holding out against them in battle. One of the grunts pushed a button on the side of his visor and he was recording the battle that was in front of him, which was him battling Miku. Miku was commanding her pokemon with unknown vigor as she felt like she was trying to prove herself to the man she loved, Ren. The thought of him pushed Miku to strive against these criminals in her battle. After ten minutes of constant battling, the Houndoom, Mightyena, May's Torchic, and Miku's Treecko and Azurill were down. Ash was barely holding off the last Houndoom as both Pokemon were panting heavily. Ash then looked towards Pikachu and said,"Hey Pikachu, you ready to finish this?"

Pikachu then looked back towards Ash and said,"Pika Pika!"

The grunt the smirked and said,"Please, you won't even be close to finishing anything after I'm done with you."

Ash then said,"Oh yeah! We'll see about that. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu then began to charge his electricity in his cheeks ready to fry the Houndoom.

The grunt then said,"Houndoom, use Dark Pulse." The Houndoom then began gathering darkness in it's mouth. Then both Pikachu and the Houndoom launched their attacks simultaneously, electricity colliding with rings of pure darkness in a struggle to show who had the stronger attack power. At first, the Dark Pulse was winning, until Pikachu added more power into the Thunderbolt. The attack just tore through the Dark Pulse and collided with the Houndoom electrocuting him. After the attack collided, both Pikachu and the Houndoom fell to the ground in exhaustion. Ash ran up towards Pikachu and cradled him in his arms. The grunt just said,"Everyone, return to Field Elite Brian." The group of grunts then ran out off the windows after returning their pokemon to their pokeballs.

After the grunts left the lobby, Nurse Joy said,"Everyone, help me get the power back on." Four other trainers then ran with Nurse Joy to the generator that powers the building and then they started turning on the generator.

After the power came back on, Ash, May, and Miku gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy so that they could be treated. While they were waiting, Miku silently prayed,"Ren, please be safe."

* * *

**With Ren**

As Ren was running down the dimly-lit hallway, he had made sure to be quiet when following the unknown grunts so that way he could avoid battling them unless totally necessary. When he heard voices, Ren stopped and hid behind a corner of the wall. Ren peered over to see three grunts holding Umezu hostage by three Houndoom while tying him up. Ren then heard one of the grunts speaking into his visor while saying,"We have the target in our possession, bring the helicopter to the roof of the building."

Ren's next thought was,_"Where are they taking him?"_ Ren then heard footsteps coming his way and he became totally silent. The grunts, Houndooms, and Umezu walked by without giving him a single glance. Once they were a far enough distance, Ren slowly crept behind them to make sure that they didn't hurt Umezu. Ren followed them until he reached the roof of the pokemon center and saw the group of grunts waiting for the helicopter. Ren then pulled out two pokeballs from his belt and said,"Let go of Umezu!" All three grunts turned around and saw Ren standing in the middle of the heliport while holding out two pokeballs.

The grunts, except for one, began to laugh when they saw him and one of them said,"Who are you to give us orders kid, go run home to mommy before we deal with you personally."

Ren however did not back down and he said,"I will say it one more time. Let go of Umezu or I will kick your butts!"

One of the grunts then said,"Oh yeah!" He then turned towards the other two grunts and said,"Here, I'll take out the pipsqueak, you guys keep an eye on the target." The grunt, along with his Houndoom, stepped forward and said,"I'm gonna enjoy making you cry."

Ren then smirked and said,"I'm sure it will be the other way around, but let's find that out for ourselves." He then threw up the pokeball in his left hand,"Let's go Mudkip!" The pokeball opened up as Mudkip materialized in front of Ren in a battle-ready stance while waiting for his trainer's command.

The grunt then said calmly,"Use Dark Pulse." The Houndoom gathered darkness inside his mouth and unleashed the black rings towards Mudkip.

Ren then said,"Mudkip, dodge then use Ancient Power!" The surprised grunt flinched after Ren gave Mudkip his command. Mudkip sidestepped to the right and began glowing to charge for the attack. Once Mudkip finished glowing, he condensed the energy into large sphere of energy launched the attack towards the equally surprised Houndoom. The attack made contact and caused a tiny explosion. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw that the Houndoom was panting slightly while it's armour had cracks all over. Ren just looked down at his Mudkip in bewilderment and asked,"Mudkip, just how powerful are you?"

Mudkip just gave his trainer an innocent smile and said,"Mudkip."

The grunt then thought,_"Oh crap, he must be with Team Aqua. I have to be really careful against him."_ He then pushed a button on his visor and it activated a camera that was recording the battle.

Ren then said,"Okay...anyways. Mudkip, use Water Gun!" Mudkip then let a big torrent of water shoot out of mouth towards the Houndoom.

The grunt regained his senses just in time to say,"Houndoom, doge that Water Gun and use Thunder Fang!" Houndoom jumped over the incoming Water Gun as it's teeth began gather lightning and began glowing gold.

Ren, realizing how dangerous that attack will be towards Mudkip, then said,"Mudkip, use Mud Slap to protect yourself." As the Houndoom was about to bite down on Mudkip, he shot mud from his mouth onto the Houndoom, which, thankfully, canceled out the Thunder Fang attack. Ren then said,"Now use Water Gun." Mudkip then let loose a pressurized blast of water that hit the grunt's Houndoom and sent it back a few feet.

The grunt was starting to lose his cool and he said hastily,"Houndoom, use Crunch!" The Houndoom then began to charge forward, but before Ren could issue a command, the Houndoom bit onto Mudkip extremely hard. Mudkip let out a yelp of pain as he was bitten on his top fin.

Ren then shouted,"MUDKIP!" Ren was trying to figure out a way out of the situation when a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and shocked the Houndoom while unfortunately shocking Mudkip as well. Ren then ran over towards his pokemon cautiously as it was still near the Houndoom. Once Ren scooped up his Mudkip, he looked towards where the bolt of lightning came from and what he saw amazed him. He saw that one of the grunts that was guarding Umezu had called out a big version of Pikachu.

Ren pulled out his pokedex and it said,_**"Raichu, the Mouse pokemon, and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichus can turn aggressive if they have to much electricity stored in their cheeks so they discharge it through their tail to protect themselves and their trainers. This Raichu is female, has the ability Static, and has the moves: Thunder, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Dynamic Punch, Brick Break, Quick Attack, and Protect."**_

Ren looked at the Raichu in awe and he thought,_"That trainer must be really strong."_ Ren then saw both grunts threw out two pokeballs that contained another Houndoom and a Mightyena, and like all the other pokemon were, they had golden armour on them.

The mysterious trainer then sighed in what sounded like... disappointment and said,"This is way to easy." He or she then looked towards the Raichu and said,"Hannah, go have some fun." Ren then looked towards the Raichu named Hannah and saw that she was starting to crack her 'knuckles' as she let out a small amount of electricity out of her cheeks. The Houndoom and Mightyena began to back away slowly while they looked like they just saw a ghost. Hannah then charged forward with blinding speeds towards the two scared pokemon and began beating the hell out of them. After about five seconds, both pokemon were on the ground with swirls in their eyes and their armour has fist sized dents going a few inches deep. The other grunts then began backing away from the mysterious trainer as he began to walk towards them while cracking his or her knuckles.

Ren then returned his Mudkip and let out his Poochyena thinking that after the mysterious trainer was done with the grunts, they would come after him. Poochyena, sensing her trainer's distress, went into a battle ready stance and began growling. The trainer looked towards Ren to see him shaking like a leaf then looked towards Hannah and said,"Hannah, can you take care of the two idiots over there, I need to talk to this newbie." Hannah then nodded and went towards the two terrified grunts. The mysterious trainer then walked over towards Ren and said,"It's good to see you again little brother."

Ren then looked towards the grunt in confusion until it dawned on him. Ren recognized the voice as it brought him back to when his brother... Ren then looked towards the mysterious trainer and asked,"Kai?"

He then nodded and said,"It's good to see that you still remember me. Now, can you please call off your Poochyena?" Kai asked as it looked like she was about to attack.

Ren then looked over towards her and said,"That's enough girl, you can calm down now." Ren's Poochyena then looked over towards her trainer with an unnoticeable blush on her muzzle and then walked over towards Ren. Ren then scratched her behind the ear and she began to nuzzle Ren's stomach.

Ren then looked up towards Kai and said,"What are you doing here?"

Kai then said,"Sadly, I can't tell you. Now onto serious matters, what are you doing here?"

Ren then said,"Miku and I started our pokemon journeys today."

Kai then signed and said,"Well, I guess that can't be helped." He then punched Ren on the arm and then said,"Next time though, choose who you fight against. Team Magma's not a group to be trifled with."

Ren then rubbed his sore arm and said,"Sorry, but they were holding everyone hostage to get Umezu."

Kai then said,"You don't think I didn't know that. I was undercover trying to figure out their plans until I had to blow my cover to save you."

Ren then said,"Sorry."

Kai then said,"It's alright, I'm just glad you're safe. Now..." Kai was cut off as the sound of a helicopter in the distance was heard. Kai then turned towards Hannah and said,"Hannah, we've got company. You ready?"

Hannah pumped her fist in the air and said,"Rai Rai!"

Ren then said,"Let me help you."

Kai then said,"No Ren, it's to dangerous out here. Let me handle this." Kai then pulled out another pokeball and said,"Let's go Melody!" The pokeball then opened and what came out surprised Ren greatly. It was a light green dragon with diamond shaped wings, three diamond sections on it's tail, and it's eyes were covered in two red domes.

Ren pulled out his pokedex and it said,_**"Flygon, the mystic pokemon, and the evolved form of Vibrava. Whenever a Flygon flaps it's wings, it sounds like a young woman singing, hence how Flygon's got their name,'The Desert Spirit'. This Flygon is female, has the ability Levitate, and it's moves are: Draco Meteor, Dragonbreath, Fly, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Hyper Beam, Giga Drain, and Flamethrower."**_

Kai then climbed onto Melody and said,"Come on Hannah, we've got knock those guys out of the sky!" Hannah then climbed onto Melody. Kai looked towards Ren and said,"Go take Umezu back to the others and meet me back at the Oldale ruins. I will get there as soon as I can." With that, Kai, Hannah, and Melody flew off towards the incoming helicopters.

Ren then looked towards the direction Kai flew off towards and thought,_"Kai, please stay safe."_ Ren then ran towards Umezu and said,"Hey Umezu, are you alright?"

The young archaeologist looked up and said,"Yeah, I'm alright. Let's hurry and get out of here." Ren nodded and they both went down the stairs towards the lobby.

* * *

**With Miku**

Miku was sitting nervously on one of the benches in the lounge of the pokemon center while everyone else was recovering from the ordeal that occurred not all that long ago. The strange group of grunts had come here for Umezu and she hasn't seen Ren since the attack had began. Miku was about to get up when Ash and May came and sat down with her. May was the first one to break the silence and asked,"Miku, are you okay?"

Miku shook her head and said,"No, I'm worried about Ren. He hasn't shown up since the attack started."

Ash and May looked at each other in realization and they both thought,"She's right."

May then said,"Miku, I'm sure Ren is fine. He has some pretty powerful pokemon."

Ash then added on to that statement,"Yeah, especially his Mudkip. So don't worry Miku, Ren is probably fine." And to prove his point, Ren stepped out of the hallway with Umezu, but he didn't tell her that.

Ren looked towards the group and saw Ash, May, and Miku sitting on one of the benches. Ren then looked towards Miku and saw that she was shaking,"Aw crud, I made her worried again." Ren then walked over towards the group with the archaeologist in toe. When Ren got there, he put a hand on Miku's shoulder and said,"Hey Miku, are you alright?"

Miku suddenly froze when she felt that there's a hand on her shoulder. She turned around slowly to see Ren staring down at her with a look of concern on her face. She then jumped up from her seat and went to go hug Ren tightly. Ren began blush heavily at the sudden contact from his best friend, whom he had a crush on, and then began to hug back. The stayed like that for a while, until Ren pulled back and said,"I'm sorry if I worried you Miku."

Miku then said while trying to hide her blush and said,"I-I-I wasn't w-w-worried." Ash and May sweatdropped at the lie she just told. "I was extremely worried! Where were you!? What happened!?"

Ren then put up his hands in defense and said,"Alright alright, please calm down. Okay, as soon as the power went out, I got suspicious so I ran down to the lobby to see Team Magma's grunts threatening everyone. I hid in a closet until some of the grunts passed by and I followed them until I saw that they had captured Umezu. I waited for them to pass by before I began to follow them again. They went up to the roof to wait for their back-up to pick them up along with Umezu. I then battled against one of the grunts and I barely won against both of them with only Mudkip fainting. They backed off as I grabbed Umezu and we came down here." Ren lied about seeing his brother to avoid being bombarded by questions.

Umezu looked towards Ren and saw that he wanted to keep seeing his older brother a secret so he kept his mouth shut, until he remembered something. He then said,"Hey guys, we need to head to the Oldale ruins. I think that Team Magma is after what's inside."

May then said,"That could be really bad."

Ash then said,"Yeah, so let's go."

He was about to run out the door before Ren said,"Wait!" Ash couldn't get his balance back quickly enough and he ate shit, face first. Ren then said,"I would like to heal my pokemon first."

May then said,"We were actually waiting for our pokemon as well. So go right ahead." Ren then nodded and went towards the counter.

Miku then thought,"Ren, I'm glad that you're okay." She then sat back on the bench when she noticed May giving her a sly grin. She then finally asked,"What?"

May then said,"You like Ren!"

Miku began to blush heavily while stuttering and said,"N-no I d-don't!"

May then said,"Yeah you do. Everyone, except Ren, can obviously see it."

Miku then sighed in defeat and said,"Fine I do like Ren, but he did save my life once."

May then gave Miku a curious look and said,"He save your life? Wow, so he's basically your knight in shining armour."

Miku then looked towards May and said,"Yeah," Then after a few seconds, she turned towards May and said,"do you want to know how he saved my life?" May just nodded vigorously."Oh man, I remember it like it was yesterday..."

* * *

**_Flashback...Littleroot Town...Four Years Ago_**

_Miku then said as the image was it set on two young children that were Miku and Ren,"We were both seven years old at the time when it happened." The image shows two kids running on a dirt road that led to Littleroot town while Miku was carrying a blue ball in her hands as Ren was trying to catch up to her. "We were playing near the entrance of Littleroot town with a tiny blue ball. It was a game of keep-away with each other and I was winning," Image changes to Miku sliding down a hill into a group of wild Gulpin and Swalot. "until I got snagged by a hidden root and I slid down a slope into an area of sleeping Gulpins and Swalots. As I was about to leave, I accidently stepped and snapped a twig that was near me and all of the Gulpins and Swalots woke up and began to crowd around me with murderous intentions. When Ren saw this, he immediately jumped down the slope and got in front of me with his spread out wide. As soon as one the Swalots fired a Sludge Bomb attack, I blacked out," The image changes to a pink, blue, and white bedroom." and when I came to, I saw that Ren was sitting by my bedside greeting me with a happy smile."_

**_Flashback Ends_**

* * *

Miku then said,"And ever since then, whenever Ren sees a Poison type pokemon, he's reminded of what could have been and he just lets all break loose on that pokemon."

May then says,"Wow, I never could've imagined something like that would happen."

Miku then said,"Neither did I, until that day. So can you please keep it a secret? Please?"

May then smiled and said,"My lips are sealed."

Nurse Joy then yells,"Can Ash, Miku, May, and Ren please come up to the front desk? Your pokemon are fully restored."

Said people went up to the front desk, got their pokemon, and said,"Thank you Nurse Joy."

Ren then said,"Now, we need to go to Oldale ruins, as quick as possible." Ash, May and Miku just nodded and they, including Umezu, began sprinting towards the ruins.

* * *

**With Kai...Oldale Ruins**

While Ren and everyone was running towards Oldale ruins, Kai and his Raichu, Hannah, were managing to hold off Team Magma from getting to the ruins. Kai also had a metal briefcase in his hands that seemed to be extremely important to Team Magma because an entire colony of Golbats was after him. Kai looked back to see both the helicopters and Golbat catching up to him. He looked over to his Raichu and said,"You ready Hannah?"

Hannah turned towards her master and said,"Raichu!"

Kai then looked towards his Flygon and said,"Are you ready Melody?" Melody cooed towards her trainer in confirmation. Kai nodded and said,"Alright then, Hannah use Thunder! Melody, use Stone Edge!"

As both pokemon were charging their attacks, one of the grunts said,"All Golbats, launch your Air Cutters and Shadowballs now!" Then some of the Golbat's wing glowed white while others gathered darkness in their mouths.

Kai saw this and said,"Fire!" Both the Raichu and Flygon then fired their respective attacks at the incoming Golbat and helicopters and they caused small explosions. After getting a good distance away from the crash site, Kai turned towards his pokemon and said,"Nicely done ladies." Both pokemon thanked their master as they landed in front of the ruins. He then pulled out two pokeballs and said,"You two deserve a good rest, return!" The two pokemon then got sucked back into their respective pokeballs. Kai then brought out another pokeball and said,"Come on out Fighter!" When the pokeball opened, a giant pokemon materialized in front of his trainer. This pokemon has big orange hands, blue fat legs, and the rest of it's body is white. Kai then said,"Hey Fighter, can you guard the front entrance for me please?" Said pokemon just bowed to his master and got into a guarding stance while Kai walked into the ruins.

* * *

**With Ren...Dirt Road**

As our heroes were running towards the ruins, they witnessed giant explosions five miles in front of them and when they reached the site of the explosions, they saw remains of helicopters and a bunch of Golbats sprawled across the ground for the next mile. Ren thought as they were running,"This is obviously Kai's work. We need to catch up soon." Ren then looked back towards everyone and said,"We need to get their faster!" Everyone nodded and began to pick up the pace. After about five minutes of high-speed running, they made it to Oldale ruins, only to see a giant pokemon blocking the entrance. The group quickly hid behind some nearby bushes to avoid getting spotted.

May pulled out her pokedex and it said,_**"Hariyama, the arm thrust pokemon, and the evolved form of Makuhita. Hariyama love to challenge big-bodied pokemon to show off it's own strength. With one of it's arm thrust, it is able to send a full sized truck flying. This Hariyama is male, has the ability Guts, and it's moves are: Close Combat, Rest, Belly Drum, Brick Break, Earthquake, Ice Punch, Endure, and Superpower."**_

Ash whistled and said,"That Hariyama is going to be difficult to fight."

May then said,"Just how are we going to beat it?"

Ren then said,"We're not." Everyone then looked towards Ren as if he grew a second head and he said,"We don't have to. Just watch." Ren then walked out of the bushes from where they were hiding and just walked up to the Hariyama.

Miku then thought,"Is he suicidal?"

The pokemon then quickly took notice to Ren and got into defensive stance and said,"Ya! Hari ma ma!"

Ren just kept walking forward, until he was about two feet away from the large pokemon. Ren then adorned his face with a smile and said,"Hey there Fighter, it's nice to see that my brother finally got you to evolve."

The Hariyama acquired a puzzled look on it's face and said,"Riyama?"

Ren then said,"It's me, Ren. I played with you at Prof. Birch's lab when my older brother first caught you as a Makuhita or when he let you have a break."

The Hariyama kept his puzzled look on his face, until he took a good look of Ren's face. A memory then quickly flashed into his mind, showing Hariyama the first time he saw Ren and all the times after until he was no longer left at Prof. Birch's lab. The Hariyama then went towards Ren, picked him up, and gave him a monster bear hug. Ash's, Miku's, May's, and Umezu's jaws immediately dropped to the ground when they saw the action they just witnessed until Miku recovered first and said,"Well, that was unexpected." Everyone else just nodded and began walking towards the ruins. After Hariyama finished hugging Ren, he noticed everyone else coming and got into a defensive stance in front of Ren.

Ren then quickly ran out in front of Fighter and said," Fighter, wait! These guys are my friends, they're good!" Hariyama then looked down towards Ren and saw honesty in his eyes, so Hariyama backed off to regular stance. Ren the sighed in relief and said,"Guys, meet my older brother's Hariyama, Fighter."

Miku then said,"Wait... this is Kai's Hariyama!?"

Ren then said,"Yeah, he is."

Ash then said,"Ren, didn't you say that Kai was the current Hoenn region champion?"

Ren then said,"Yeah." He then paused for a few seconds before saying,"What are you guys getting at?"

May then said,"Then...the champion...is here?"

Ren then said,"Yeah, he is." Ren then turned towards Hariyama and asked,"Can you let us go through and see him please?"

Hariyama just nodded and moved to the right. Everyone then walked into the entrance of the ruins to see a short hallway and a lone figure in the distance near a giant door. Ren then called out towards the figure,"Kai, we made it. Can you please come out?"The figure slowly turned around and looked towards the group.

The figure then began to walk forward and ask,"Ren?"

Ren nodded and said,"Yeah, it's me Kai." The figure known as Kai then came out of the shadows and took off his hood. The person standing there has black hair combed back with a cowlick, has green eyes, and lightly tanned skin.

He then said,"I'm glad you made it here alright Ren, but why did you have to bring other people. They will only get in the way."

Miku then crossed her arms and she said,"Wow Kai, that was really mean to say."

Ash then said,"Yeah, and we won't get in the way."

Ren then said,"They're right Kai, they can and will help in any way they can." All of a sudden, the sound of rotors spinning was heard outside. Ren turned around abruptly and ran out of the ruins. After he got outside, he saw at least fifteen helicopters full of ten Team Magma grunts each. Ren then thought,_"Well, we're screwed."_ Ash, May, Miku, Umezu, and Kai rushed out to see all of the grunts and they, except Kai, thought,_"We're so screwed."_

One of the Team Magma grunts then stepped forward and said,"All of you, move out of way and give us the archaeologist or else we will order our pokemon to attack without mercy!"

Ash then said,"Never! We will never give you Umezu and we will defeat you!."

Then someone within the group of Magma grunts yelled,"Such optimism, it's disgusting." A slightly tall man then walked out of the crowd and said,"Now go home kids before we send you back to your mothers."

Ren then walked up and said,"Fat chance! We're not just going to move aside while you corrupt our home."

The grunt then said,"Very well then." He then pulled out a pokeball and said,"You, kid with the white hair, get out of the way!"

Ren then smirked and said,"Here, I'll make you a deal. We have a pokemon battle, if I win, you guys get the heck out of here. If you win, I'll gladly step out of your way."

The grunt smirked and said,"Fine, but the odds are against you. I am Field Elite Brian and I will kick your ass."

Ren then smiled and said,"Bring it on!" Ren then pulled out a pokeball and said,"Let's go Poochyena!" The pokeball then opened and out came Ren's Poochyena already in fighting stance.

Field Elite Brian then threw his pokeball into the air and out came a Mightyena in golden armour. (A/N:Seriously, what's with them and armour for pokemon.) He then said,"Mightyena, lets end this quickly with Dark Pulse." The Mightyena then roared and rings of darkness flew towards Poochyena.

Ren then smirked and said,"Poochyena, use Dig." Poochyena then quickly dug a hole and leaped in before the Dark Pulse hit. The Mightyena was looking around calmly waiting for the Poochyena to strike, however Ren said,"Use Poison Fang!" Then all of a sudden, the ground underneath the Mightyena began to break and before it could go anywhere, Poochyena hit the Mightyena in the gut with her Dig attack and then she bit down on the Mightyena's chest with her Poison Fang attack. The Mightyena then skidded to a halt as it was panting slightly. Ren saw a blue line on the Mightyena's face and realized that it had been poisoned.

The field elite then said,"Mightyena, use Crunch!" The Mightyena the began to charge forward with it's jaws open getting ready to bite down on Ren's Poochyena.

Ren the said,"Poochyena, use Dig again to dodge then use Tackle." Poochyena then quickly dug another hole, barely missing getting bitten by the Mightyena. When the Mightyena missed his target, he skidded to a halt and waited for it's target. When the ground started to break, the Mightyena looked down expecting Poochyena to come up from underneath it, however the ground wasn't even cracked. Before the Mightyena could register what was about to happen, the ground to the left of it broke and Poochyena charged forward harshly tackling the Mightyena in the side. The Mightyena then skidded to a halt and was panting heavily, the poison taking it's toll on the Mightyena and it caused it to faint."Yeah! Way to go Poochyena!"

All of the Team Magma grunts couldn't believe their eyes, their field elite had just lost to a kid, a fucking kid! Brain then said calmly,"No matter, that Mightyena was weak anyways." He then returned the Mightyena to it's pokeball and said,"Now it's time for you to take your punishment." He then threw another pokeball into the air and out came this giant orange pokemon with two volcanoes rising from it's back.

Ask pulled out his pokedex and it said_**,"Camerupt, the eruption pokemon, and the evolved form of Numel. Camerupts lives in the crater of a volcano and it's well known that the humps on a Camerupt's back erupt violently every 10 years. This Camerupt is Male, has the ability Solid Rock, and it's moves are: Earth Power, Amnesia, Rockslide, Flamethrower, and Eruption."**_

Kai then yelled,"Ren be careful, that Camerupt is very powerful!"

Ren nodded towards his older brother. He turned towards his Poochyena and said,"Do you want to continue Poochyena?" Poochyena just yipped in response and got back in battle stance. Ren then said,"Alright, Poochyena, use Sand-Attack!" Poochyena then flung the sand towards Camerupt and obscured it's vision. Ren then said,"Use Tackle!." Poochyena then began to sprint towards her target. Camerupt just stood there looking bored and sleepy.

Brian then said,"Camerupt, finish the little dumbass with a Rockslide." The Camerupt grunted the began to rise on it's hind legs, but when it came down, rocks began to fall from the sky and were heading towards Poochyena.

Ren then said,"Poochyena use Dig to dodge!" Poochyena then quickly dug yet another hole in the ground and the rocks harmlessly crashed into the ground around where Poochyena had been.

The Field Elite smirked and said,"Camerupt, biery that bitch with Earth Power." Camerupt then rose to it's hind legs again and then brought them down on the earth. Cracks began to form on the surface and light emanated from them.

Poochyena then flew into the air when the light was glowing, stayed there for a few seconds, and then slammed brutally into the ground and leaving a giant crater.

Ren then sprinted to the crater while yelling,"POOCHYENA!" Once Ren got to the crater, he went down to his knees and slowly picked up his Poochyena. Ren then started to cry,"Poochyena..." Ren then felt movement in his arms and saw that Poochyena was trying to face him. Poochyena then gave a whine of pain as she looked towards her trainer. Ren then said,"Don't worry Poochyena, you're going to be okay." The Poochyena smiled sadly towards her trainer before she passed out from the pain. Ren then returned Poochyena to her pokeball.

The Magma Elite then looked towards Ren and said in a mocking tone,"Oh, did I make the little boy cry? Ha! You're nothing but a little bitch! Now go home before we force you to."

Ren wiped his tears as he got up out of the crater, looked towards the Magma boss in hatred, and said,"You will pay for that! You will pay for badly hurting my Poochyena!" Ren then pulled out another pokeball and said,"Let's go Mudkip!" Mudkip appeared in front of Ren with a happy face on until he looked towards his Trainer. Mudkip saw hate emanate from Ren towards the guys in red uniforms. Ren then said,"Mudkip, let's wipe the floor with this guy!" Mudkip nodded, though he didn't know why his trainer was angry, and got into battle stance at the Camerupt. "Mudkip, use Water Gun!" Mudkip then let a huge torrent of water out of it's mouth and it made direct contact with the Camerupt's face. "Now use Mud-Slap!" The Mudkip then slapped the ground towards the Camerupt and, once again, it landed on it's face. Ren then shouted,"Now finish this with Ancient Power!" Mudkip's outline then glowed white, condensed the energy into a small sphere, and launched it, for the final time, into the Camerupt's face.

The Camerupt then got a tick mark on it's face and began to turn crimson in anger. The Camerupt then roared in rage towards Mudkip and began to charge forward with intent to kill. Ren smirked slightly at the Camerupt and said,"Mudkip, use Water Gun on the ground!" Mudkip looked towards his trainer as if he was crazy, but after he got a nod from Ren, Mudkip released the Water Gun towards the ground until it reached the Camerupt.

While Ren ordered the command, May said,"Wait, why is Ren using the attack on the ground?"

Miku then said,"I get it."

May and Umezu turned towards Miku and asked,"Get what?"

Ash then said,"Ren is going to try to make the battle field muddy so that he could try to get his opponent to slip and get an opening. It is a pretty good move yet it is also a drawback. If Ren's pokemon slips, then it will leave him wide open."

May and Umezu then looked towards the battle in front of them to see what would happen. As the Camerupt was charging towards the Mudkip, Ren then said,"Mudkip, wait until the right moment to dodge." Mudkip then got into a stance as he waited for the Camerupt. After the Camerupt was ten feet away from Mudkip, he jumped out of the way to the right. The Camerupt then tried to turn towards Mudkip, but he slipped into the mud and began to slide towards Ren at high speeds. When Ren saw the Camerupt sliding towards him, he quickly jumped out of the way as the Camerupt crashed into a tree. Ren then said,"Mudkip, unleash your strongest Mud-Slap!" Mudkip then used his tail on the pre-made mud and made it fly like a bullet towards the fallen Camerupt. After the Mud-Slap hit, the Camerupt tried to get up, only to fail miserably.

The Magma Field Elite was pissed about how a little kid was able to get an upper hand on him and he said,"You know what, SCREW THIS! Camerupt, use Eruption!" The Camerupt then began to store up fire in it's humps as it's charging for it's most powerful attack.

Ren saw this and said,"Mudkip, quickly, use Water Gun!" Mudkip launched the torrent of water towards the fallen Camerupt, but as soon as the attack was about to hit, the Camerupt sent a high pressured blast of lava towards the Water Gun and they collided in an epic clash of hot and cold. The attacks were evenly matched... or at least it looked that way. After about ten seconds of using the attacks, the Eruption began to push the Water Gun back towards Mudkip. Ren saw this immediately and said,"Mudkip, add more as much power as you can muster into the Water Gun." ,but it only made the Eruption advance a little bit slower towards Mudkip. Ren then said,"Come on Mudkip, I believe in you. I know you can do this." Mudkip then felt empowered by the support that his trainer was giving him and out more power into his Water Gun attack.

The Magma Elite then laughed and said,"Really, you're encouraging your pokemon. Stop wasting your breath, they are just tools for us to use for what we feel like."

Ash then said,"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Everyone, except Ren's Mudkip and the Camerupt, looked towards Ash as he said,"Pokemon aren't tools, they're our friends. Pokemon are loyal to their trainers because they share an amazing bond that only friends can share. We give up so much for them and it's the same for them."

Miku then said,"Yeah, our pokemon are both our friends and our power!"

Ren then smiled at Ash and Miku and said,"Thanks guys." He then turned towards the Field Elite and said,"My friends are right, our pokemon are our friends, not tools. I'll show you what a friend can do better than a tool. Mudkip, max power Water Gun."

Mudkip's Water Gun then grew to massive size as it began pushing the Eruption back towards the Camerupt. After ten seconds, the attack was completely pushed back to the Camerupt and when it finally reached, the two attacks caused a small explosion. After the smoke cleared, the Camerupt had swirls on his eyes to signify that it was no longer able to battle. Mudkip was panting heavily as he used up a lot of energy into that Water Gun. Ren then said while picking up his pokemon,"YEAH! WAY TO GO MUDKIP! YOU WERE AWESOME!" Mudkip looked towards his trainer with an excited smile as he was regaining his breath. Ren then slowly put Mudkip down as he looked towards Team Magma and said,"Now, I do believe that I won, so get on your helicopters and leave."

Field Elite Brian was in shock that he had lost to the kid who was just started being a trainer. He then returned his Camerupt and said,"You will pay for this child. We will come back for you and get our revenge upon you. Let's go." All of the grunts then began heading into the helicopters. The helicopters then flew off and left Ren to ponder when they would get their revenge.

Ren then walked back over towards the group as they were congratulating him on his victory. Ren then looked towards his brother and asked,"Kai, do you know why they were here? It seems that they were here for a reason."

Kai sighed towards his brother and said,"Nothing get's by you Ren. Yes, Team Magma was here for something within the ruins, however, they needed the archaeologist who was studying the ruins to see if they were able to open it for any clues on the whereabouts of the legendary pokemon, Groudon."

May then asked,"Groudon?"

Kai then said,"The pokemon who we believed created the lands that we live on. Anyways, Team Magma wanted to get any information on Groudon on a way to control him so that they can expand the land while Team Aqua is looking for information on the pokemon Kyogre so that they can expand the sea. Either way, it will cause disasters on both sides."

May then said,"That's horrible. If either pokemon get controlled, then many people and pokemon will die."

Kai then said,"That is exactly why I am trying to stop them. Now," He then took out the silver briefcase and opened it to find four crystals. Each crystal was a different color. They were: red, blue, green, and yellow. "can we open the door to the ruins and find out what's inside now?"

Umezu then looked at the crystals carefully and said,"How did you find those keys?"

Kai then said,"I don't know, I went undercover after they had found the keys. Do you know how to arrange them?"

Umezu then said,"I sure do! Let's open up these ruins." Everyone walked back inside of the ruins and looked at the door carefully. There was a triangle design on the door with four slots to put in the keys,one on the top corner, one to the bottom left and right corners, and one in the middle of the triangle. Umezu then grabbed the four crystals and put one in each slot. As he put them in he said,"Red for the land, blue for the water, green for the sky, and yellow for the unity of the three." After Umezu had put the crystals into the four slots, the ruins on the door began to glow as the door began to slide up. After the door had risen, everyone went inside to see many pictures of prehistoric pokemon adorning the walls. Everywhere they looked, they saw pictures of Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops, Anorith, Armaldo, Lileep, and Cradily.

Ren then said,"Wow, this is amazing."

Umezu then looked towards Ren and said,"Yeah, it is."

Kai was looking around for any information based on the two legendary pokemon, but found none. He then turned back and said,"There is nothing here that they would have wanted. I'll be leaving now."

As Kai was leaving, Ren said,"Kai, I will battle you for the rank of champion, so watch yourself!"

Kai turned towards his younger brother after he returned his Hariyama and released his Flygon and said,"I'll be waiting Ren." Kai then flew off in an unknown direction.

Ren then walked back towards the group and said,"So, anything that we should know before we head back to the pokemon center?"

Umezu looked back towards Ren and said,"It will take me some time to analyze all of this, but I will let you know when I have decoded all of this data."

Ash then said,"That'll be amazing."

Miku then said,"Yeah."

May then yawned before saying,"Man, I'm exhausted. We should go back to the pokemon center for some sleep."

Ren then said,"For once, I actually want to sleep." Ash and Miku just nodded and began to head out of the ruins. Before the group actually left, they all said goodbye to Umezu and they slowly walked back to the pokemon center. When the group finally got to the pokemon center, Ren gave his pokemon to Nurse Joy and then they quickly headed off into their rented room and quickly went to sleep dreaming about what the future will now hold for them.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

Meanwhile... while the group was sleeping, a man in his late thirties to early forties sat at his desk watching three videos taken by his subordinates. One video showed Ash, May, and Miku battling on of the random grunts in the pokemon center lobby while the other two videos showed Ren battling another random grunt and the video battling one of his Field Elites. The man then folded his arms over one another and said,"These four will be some serious thorns in my side if they continue to wander around. I better dispose of them as soon as possible before they ruin my plans." And with that, he walked out of his office before he noticed that the pokemon champion was watching the battle and flipping off the Team Magma boss.

* * *

**A/N: And... SCENE! Well guys, what do you think? I know that this chapter took a long time to post, but I have some good excuses. 1. My parents found out about my grades and are barely letting me use the computer. 2. High school is a bitch. 3 I have club meetings. And finally 4. I finally got a job! I know, I somehow got a job in our somewhat bad economy. Anyways, I hope that you will forgive me for updating late and I hope that you will subscribe to this amazing fanfic. Please R&R.**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it is I, Avion570. I have three things to say to you so please read what I'm about to type.**

**1. I'm so sorry for the slow updates on both of my stories and I hope that you guys can forgive me.**

**2. The reasons behind the slow updates are the fact that I'm looking for a new job since I only got to work at my last one only up until Christmas high school is putting too much pressure on me, fucking writer's block, and my family is going through some weird stuff right now.**

**3. Plus, writing two stories at was more of a challenge then I thought it was going to be.**

**So there yo go guys, that is what making me not update my stories as much as I would like. So I hope that I can get these maters resolved soon and get back to writing. Thank you so much and keep reading.**


End file.
